


Family Time

by OnTheRideToHell



Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azrael (Lucifer TV) Is Trying His Best, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), But he is known as Samael, Cause it's when they were kids, Fluff, Gen, It's Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Older Brothers, Siblings, Still in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: Samael hasn't slept for over two weeks and he's a small kid, but still somewhat able to hold his own
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Family Time

His Father had been forcing Samael with long-lasting hours of physical and mental chores, among that watch over his younger brothers while He tinkered with a few of his projects that He was holding off. There was, you guess you could say, a moment when Samael looked so distraught at the thought of his Father leaving him; like he would be gone forever from his life. After being told some meaningless and rather common phrases (which Samael held dear to him, since his Father wouldn’t be belittling him) the boy nodded his head like a broken nutcracker doll. “Yes sir,” He mumbled, heading back to the litter of clouds which held his younger siblings safely.

During this long process Amenadiel watched his younger brother increasingly stumble over his own two feet, slur words together and fail to do certain tasks completely - it had bothered him. Why wouldn’t he just sit down and talk to him or Mother? But then again the Goddess of Creation had ignored Samael during the ordeal, a slight smirk powered onto her smug appearance. “Son?” She had directly asked Azrael, knowing that Samael was somewhere in hearing range.

“Yes mommy?” He replied, tilting his head to the left a little bit.

“How is Sammie treating you? I hope he’s not doing so bad at his job,” She muttered.

“He’s doing really well! I love him mommy, and I hope he does too,”

Seconds later the rustle of wings flapping open left Azrael surprised, as he giggled. “Don’t worry little brother, I love you as much - and maybe even more,” Samael whispered, trying his best to make his mother see the light in him. He ruffled the youngin’s hair, and kissed his temple. “Go play with the others, please,” - On the clouds he was back again.

“Yes brother!”

Amenadiel narrowed his eyes, pulling on the necklace their father had given him. Every muscle in his body constricted to making no further motions; why was it that Mother treated the light-bringer like this? It was unruly and made no sense! But then again, from the get-go nothing in his God-given life made no sense either, leaving the older boy sighing. Samael caught the stare of the powerful angel in front of him, blinking the fear out of his eyes.

“Eh-?” He asked, stopping midway to release a long yawn from the depths of his soul. “You need anything, because right now I’m not busy other than watching the younger ones,” Samael said, gesturing to the group of clouds behind him where the other angels frolicked.

“None of the sorts, brother,” Amenadiel replied, noting the way his brother’s body shook involuntarily. “But I would like you to go sleep,”

“I mustn’t! Father expects me to do my work and make the best out of these kinds of situations, which I’m doing right now,” - Two steps forward to Samael and the angel’s body collapsed into his chest, causing both of them to fall. Amenadiel groaned from the weight of the smaller angel, but brushed his dark hair from his now closed eyelids.

“Sleep well now brother. I got this all under control,”


End file.
